


a montage of the latest ancient ruins, soundtracked by a chorus of “you don’t know what you’re doing”

by Caracalliope



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [19]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Whipping, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Vriska doesn't get to keep anything but the scars she earns.
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Vriska Serket
Series: Drabbles (100 words) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627053
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	a montage of the latest ancient ruins, soundtracked by a chorus of “you don’t know what you’re doing”

Vriska’s back is a thief’s map of smudged-rust kisses and blue whiplines. Now she’s trying to get up again, so Aradia brushes her claws lightly against one of the wounds. Sometimes, Vriska must be made to remember her place. The gag is holding tight, though. There’s one more thing left to do, and then the map is finished: Aradia uses her lipstick to write a message on an unmarked gray area between Vriska’s shoulder blades.

Rust makeup is cheap! By the time Vriska wiggles out of her bonds and gets to a mirror, the message will be lost to time.


End file.
